The present invention relates generally to a hybrid power system for generating pressurized hydraulic power and, more particularly, to free piston engine pumps in which energy of combustion of a power cylinder is converted into hydraulic energy.
In a free piston engine pump (hereinafter abbreviated FPEP) the motion of the engine piston(s) is at least substantially directly delivered to hydraulic pumping elements, usually, without crankshaft and connecting rod arrangements of conventional rotary engines. The hydraulic power developed may be used for vehicle propulsion and auxiliary equipment operation as well as for other purposes.
The present invention is concerned with optimizing the efficiency of a FPEP and providing versatility and facility of operation and use thereof.